The Marauder's Joy
by Breezi
Summary: Just a Lily and James central story, but everyone is there. Trouble, scandal, and heartbreak. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters…accept for the ones who do not appear in the books or movies. They came from my head and any resemblances to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The plot, however, is completely mine, and again, any resemblance to any other is by accident alone.

Author's Note: Please give me your feedback. This is a rapidly changing category and I really wish to know what you have to say and if you feel that I should continue with this story. That having been said, enjoy!

A Marauder's Joy

James Potter thought that he was the greatest thing to hit Hogwarts since cauldron cakes. He and his buddies, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, would walk the corridors of the school, hexing the other students, smiling at the girls, and shamelessly flaunting the fact that they got away with pretty much everything. They called themselves the Marauders and they ran Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There wasn't a prank or plot that went down without their knowledge. They had taken over control in their third year and held onto it tightly. Now in their seventh and final year at school, no one dared to question their authority. Well, maybe one person.

Lily Evans was proud of her Head Girl status. She helped the first years, ran study groups for exams, and was always ready with a stern look for the troublemakers. The Marauders proved to be a particularly annoying group because it didn't seem to matter how late she patrolled the halls, she could never catch them when they would sneak out. She couldn't figure out how they did it and it was driving her insane. And it certainly didn't help that James took every opportunity to irritate Lily that happened to present itself.

James Potter had been asking Lily Evans out since fourth year and half of his career as a trickster had been dedicated to attempting to impress her. Perhaps his infatuation with her was due to the fact that she absolutely refused to fall for his charms.

Lily wasn't completely immune to James's charisma. She would never admit it, but the way his hair was always unruly drove her wild and she marveled at what a good flyer he was. These were her secret guilty pleasures. He was her secret guilty pleasure. When no one was around, she caught herself thinking about him. And at Quidditch matches, her eyes followed only him. She understood why all the girls flocked to grovel at his feet, but she would never do it. His head was big enough without her adding to his arrogance. He already thought he could have any girl at Hogwarts that he wanted and she was not about to add her name to that list.

While many of the younger girls looked up to Lily, most of the older ones thought that she was insane to resist James for so long. Even when he dated someone else, he was still very clear that he would drop them in a heartbeat if Lily showed the smallest bit of interest in him. Guys shied away from Lily for fear that James would make good on his threats to kick anyone's ass that so much as looked at her. James was famous for his pranks, but his jealousy when it came to Lily was legendary. There was a rumor that Daniel Melville had ignored the threats and asked her out fifth year, pissing James off in the process. When he heard that Lily had said yes, it pissed him off even more. Poor Daniel ended up in the hospital wing for a month while Madame Pomfrey tried to clear up his exploding puss filled boils. After that, Daniel stayed away from Lily. So, it became known that Lily Evans was off-limits by decree of James Potter.

Therefore, hitting on Lily became an insult to James directly and anyone who insulted James, insulted the Marauders, calling down their entire combined wrath in full. Not to make it sound as though Lily were unhappy at Hogwarts. On the contrary, she was very popular and well liked. She was constantly surrounded by people, including her two best friends, Cerra Caledon and Flora Peppersprout.

"Lily! Lily! Wait for me! Excuse me, excuse me, Lily!" Flora, a short, plump little girl raced through the throngs of Hogwarts students to get to her friend. "Lily!"

"Oi! Calm down, Flora, I'm waiting, aren't I?" Lily called as she stood in place waiting as Flora made it to her side. With as roll of Lily's eyes, the two girls made their way to potions class together.

"Cerra will be along shortly. She's a bit busy snogging Paul Furterow in the prefect's bathroom." Flora said, a slight blush crossing her heart shaped face.

Lily looked at her, "How did Cerra get into the prefect's bathroom?"

"I may have told her the password."

"Flora!"

"She tricked me! She's very good at it, you know."

"Yes, I know." Lily said. She could not stay mad, or even upset, with Flora. Flora was too sweet, sometimes for her own good. "I ought to hex her."

"You won't and you know it." Flora said in her light voice.

"Yes," Lily said, "but I can still threaten can't I?"

They walked into their potions class and quickly took their seats by their cauldrons. Lily watched as students entered a few at a time and became immediately alert as the fearsome foursome themselves strutted in. James's eyes instantly sought her out and sparkled when they found her.

"How is my favorite red-head, then?" he asked.

Lily narrowed her pretty green eyes at him. "Go sit down, Potter."

"Anything for you, Evans." James said and blew her a kiss.

Sirius chuckled and shoved James forward, making a whipping motion with his hand. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew followed the two. Remus nodded to the girls. "Morning, Lily, Flora."

"Good morning, Remus." The girls said at once. He was the only semi-rational one of the lot in Lily's opinion. Lily loved Remus greatly. He was as dear to her as a brother.

Professor Plumpkin walked in, chatting with another student, Severus Snape.

"Oi there, Snivellus!" Sirius called, winning him a stern look from Lily.

"Well then, today class, we are going to discuss…" the professor had just started when the door swung open and there stood Cerra, in all her glory. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen, golden locks askew. She beamed at Professor Plumpkin and said, "Oh, Professor, I apologize for my tardiness. I was tending to a matter that could not be ignored." She was out of breath, perhaps from running. Perhaps not. "My, you look handsome today, Professor. Are you wearing new aftershave?"

Professor Plumpkin's cheeks turned bright red. "Take your seat please, Miss Caledon."

"Certainly." Cerra flashed her million watt smile and went to sit next to Lily. That was Cerra's gift. She was tall and slender and looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Heads turned whenever she walked by. "Morning, Love." She said to Lily as she sat down.

Lily glared at her. "You are a wicked little woman."

Cerra feigned innocence. "What?"

"You've been shagging Paul…and in the prefect's bathroom, no less!" Lily hissed.

"Ssh!" Cerra whispered. "I did no such thing."

Lily cocked one perfect brow.

"Well," Cerra grinned, "I didn't shag him, anyway."

Lily just shook her head and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

They were halfway through their lecture of Triasibar potion when there was a loud explosion from the back of the classroom. Lily didn't need to look back to know where the explosion had come from, but she did anyway. Sure enough, there were the Marauders covered in soot as smoke cleared from the air in front of them. James and Sirius were laughing hysterically, Peter was staring dumbfounded at the still smoking cauldron and Remus simply looked up at Professor Plumpkin and said, "Uh, um, a…a little too much calliwood juice."

This of course caused James and Sirius to laugh even harder. Poor Remus's face was steadily growing more and more red as he struggled not to laugh in front of the Professor.

Professor Plumpkin looked back and forth from each of the four boys before saying, in a rather stiff voice, "Ten points from Gryfinndor."

That quieted James and Sirius but they were still smiling. James, however, lost his smile as soon as he saw the look on Lily's face. He mouthed the word'sorry' to her, but she just shook her head and turned away.

When potions ended, James had meant to talk to Lily, but she, Flora, and Cerra had been the first ones out of the class. Sirius leapt onto James's back screaming, "No worries, mate! You'll charm that pretty little vixen before alls said and done!"

"I wish I were as confident as you." James said weakly.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed returning to his feet, "The great James Potter, self conscious?"

That brought James to a halt. "Mio? Self conscious? Never!"

Peter grinned, "Only around Lily, you mean."

Sirius laughed heartily and clapped Peter on the shoulder, "Right you are, Wormtail!"

"C'mon guys, we're late for divination." Remus pleaded.

"Oh, who gives a wank? That's woman's a kook!" James said.

Despite the comment, the four friends headed for their classroom in the tower.

After divination, the Marauders were charging down the halls. Sirius spotted his favorite target and slammed bodily into him. Severus Snape toppled over at the blow, spilling the pile of books he had been balancing.

"Sorry about that, Snivellus. Slipped on that grease spot that follows you around." Sirius called without looking back.

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a light feminine voice. "Clever, Black! Did you think that up all on your own or did Potter have to help you?"

Snape jerked his head around to have his gaze fall on the pretty face of Flora Peppersprout. She smiled at him and knelt down to help him gather his books. She handed them to him with another smile. "Here you are, Severus."

Snape blinked several times. "T-thank you, F-flora."

"Welcome." Flora said, "Don't worry about them. They're a bunch of immature little gits and deep down they know it." Snape managed to nod. "Well, I'll see you, Severus."

"Y-yeah. See you." Snape choked as Flora stood and waved goodbye with her fingers. He slumped back against the wall and watched her vanish down the hall, long brown waves swaying across her back.

Lily and Flora returned to the Gryfinndor common room after dinner. As soon as they had walked through the portal, Lily let out a yelp and Flora dropped her pumpkin juice and covered her mouth with her hands.

Cerra and her partner leapt apart quickly and scrambled to straighten out their clothes. Lily recognized the boy to be Theodore Chadwick, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"What is going on, here?" Lily stamped forward.

"You mean it wasn't obvious?" Flora quipped.

"Flora!" Lily snapped and Flora tightened her lips. "This is inexcusable! I should take fifty points from each of your houses!" Cerra stood there chewing on her bottom lip while Theodore stared at the floor, hands in pockets, very contrite. "But, since this is your first offense, I'll let it slide. Theodore, back to your own house."

Poor Theodore didn't need to be told twice. In a blink, that boy was out of there. Lily turned to her two friends. Cerra was still chewing on her lips and Flora was desperately trying not to laugh. Lily took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Head Girl hat off," she broke into a grin, "Friend hat on! What happened to Paul?"

Cerra laughed, "Please, Paul is so twenty minutes ago."

"Literally." Flora added.

"So, you just move right on to Theodore?" Lily exclaimed.

"Why not?" Cera said.

"You slut!" Flora laughed.

Cerra smiled and shrugged. She knew Flora meant it as nothing more than a joke.

"Who's a slut?" came a deep voice. "Oh, Cerra's here. That answer's that."

"Eat me, Black." Cerra quipped.

"Love to, doll!" Sirius replied.

"Dip your head in a boiling cauldron." Cerra countered.

"You saucy minx! Come here to me!"

"Get away from me or I'll hex you!" Cerra threatened as Sirius began advancing on her. The threat kind of lost it's edge as she was laughing while Sirius chased her around the common room. He caught hold of her cardigan, but she managed to shrug out of it.

"There we go! Losing the clothes!" Sirius said, tossing the sweater aside. "Let's all do it. You next, Evans!"

"Go choke on a broomstick, Black." Lily said.

"Come on now, play along." Sirius said and reached for her, but before he even got close to her, James had him pinned to the wall.

"Padfoot." He growled.

"Good grip, Prongsy." Sirius smiled and James realized that he had done exactly what Sirius had wanted to do. He had protected Lily from the fate that was Sirius.

James smiled, "Good show, chap."

"Thought you might like that." Sirius said as James released his hold on his neck.

James turned to look at Lily, but she didn't seem impressed. She walked to the center of the group. "Okay, are we finished with the testosterone show?"

"Yes." James and Sirius said at once.

Flora giggled into her hand and smiled at Remus, who returned the gesture enthusiastically. Everyone was just staring at each other for an incredibly long moment, when a loud slap broke the silence. Everybody's attention shifted to Cerra and Peter, who was holding his cheek.

"The little worm was trying to look down my blouse!" Cerra exclaimed.

"Hey, lighten up! He is a guy after all and that is a very colorful bra." Sirius said. A second slap sounded.

The portal opened as Frank Longbottom and Clarence Castleguard walked in. James despised Clarence. Clarence's eyes roamed Lily's entire body as he entered, and James's eyes noticeably narrowed at Clarence. Frank on the other hand went to sit down beside Flora on the couch.

Evening, Lily." Clarence said.

"Hi,Clarence. Are you ready for that charms quiz tomorrow?" Lily asked conversationally.

"I don't feel it." Clarence said, "but I've been studying for the past two weeks."

Lily smiled. "You'll do fine, I'm certain." She said pleasantly.

"You have faith in me?" Clarence asked.

"Of course." Lily replied.

"Well," James chimed loudly, "that's all very lovely, really, but haven't you anything else to do, Castleguard?"

"Nope. Free as a bird." Clarence said, without looking away from Lily.

James looked to his friends. Sirius was cracking his knuckles, ready for action as always. Peter was still nursing his smack, and Remus was looking very distraught and kept glaring at Frank.

"Hey, Longbottom," James called, drawing Frank's attention away from Flora, "you're a good guy and I like you and all, but, please come get your dog so he'll stop drooling all over Evans's shoes."

"You're an asshole, Potter." Clarence snapped.

"Ah, come on, Potter," Cerra laughed, "he's only drooling a little."

Clarence shot daggers at her with his eyes, but he didn't dare insult her in front of Lily. Flora laughed into her hand and Frank discreetly scooted a bit closer to her.

"Didn't you hear James, Longbottom? Come and fetch your mate." Sirius demanded.

Frank looked away from Flora to the Marauders. They were all glaring at him, even Peter. He gave an apologetic look to Flora and pushed himself up from the couch. "Come on, Clarence. We gotta work on that essay for defense against the dark arts."

Clarence grudgingly headed away from Lily. "See you later, Lily."

"Bye, Clarence." She said with a helpless smile.

As soon as Clarence and Frank had left the room, Lily glared at James. "I am not your property, Potter."

"Not yet." James said.

"Not ever." Lily yelled and turned for the stairs…but after she turned, a smile crossed her lips and covered her entire face.


	2. Chapter 2: Lying

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters…accept for the ones who do not appear in the books or movies. They came from my head and any resemblances to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The plot, however, is completely mine, and again, any resemblance to any other is by accident alone.

Author's Note: Please give me your feedback. This is a rapidly changing category and I really wish to know what you have to say and if you feel that I should continue with this story. That having been said, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Lying

Lily sat under the shade of a rather large oak tree studying her charms incantations. Charms was Lily's favorite class; she had a rather natural talent at it. From across the yard, Clarence Castleguard stood staring at her. He took a deep breath, gathered his wits, and began to walk over toward her. He was admiring the way the light was shining on her pretty red hair, when he noticed something very small that seemed to be hovering beside her head.

James had been watching Lily from across the lake. Sirius and Peter were showing off to some third years, and Remus had his nose in his potions book. Exams were coming up. This left James free to admire Lily without any interruption from his friends. He loved to watch her read. When she concentrated really hard, her face scrunched up in the most adorable way. He sat there, staring at Lily and absent mindedly playing with the snitch he had nicked in his fourth year. That's when he noticed Castleguard headed for Lily with a carnivorous look on his face. He had to do something. His eyes fell on the small winged ball in his hand and a smile crept across his face as he drew his wand.

Clarence narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the object buzzing beside Lily's lovely locks of hair. He quickened his step. What was that? As he drew closer, the object became less blurry. It was a small golden ball. A snitch! It was a snitch! Why was there a snitch flying freely about? He upped his speed another notch.

"Hey, Lily."

Lily looked up from her book, "Oh, hi, Clarence."

Clarence plopped down on the grass beside her and reached for the snitch, but it jumped just out of his reach.

"What the…" Lily began.

"There's a snitch flying around your head." Clarence said, trying and failing yet again to grab hold of the flying orb.

Lily saw the snitch and tried not to laugh at Clarence's more or less useless attempts at trying to catch it. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched it. "You have to be faster than that, Castleguard, you great oaf."

Lily couldn't help but smile. James sounded annoyingly arrogant, as usual. But he looked really cute, as usual. The snitch's wings flared and then folded together. If it could have purred, it probably would have. Lily reached over and took it from James's hands and its wings once again flared as if it were pleased that she was touching it. She grinned at James like a Cheshire cat and said sweetly, "Impressive, Potter. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything you want, Evans." James said with thinly veiled innuendo.

"Where did you get this?"

James hesitated a moment and Justas he opened his mouth to answer, Cerra sat down and saved him from having to tell a lie, or worse, the truth.

"Lily," Cerra said quickly, "I'm in trouble."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Chlora Babensail caught me and Jacob making out."

"Well, what do you expect when you go around making out with other people's boyfriend? That they'll be happy about it?" Lily said.

Cerra rolled her eyes and then saw James. She flashed him her brightest smile and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Hi, James."

"Hey, Cerra," James said conversationally, "Been snogging Jacob, eh?"

Cerra grinned sweetly, "Only a little." She scooted closer to him. Lily found herself glaring at Cerra and shook it away as fast as she could. James would glance at Lily every so often just to bask in the look of jealousy that was on her face.

"Well, how is it that you two have never hooked up?" Clarence asked.

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"Potter and Cerra. They've both shagged half of the school and I'm just curious as to how they haven't ended up together, yet?" Clarence continued.

"That's a good question," Cerra said, raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow at James, "Care to walk me back to the tower, James?"

"Actually," Lily chimed so suddenly that Clarence, Cerra, and James all looked at her quizzically, "Cerra, you and I need to go and find Flora. Mildy told me that she was crying earlier, so we should make sure that she's okay."

"Someone made Flora cry? I'll kill them! Let's go, Lily." Cerra said as she leapt to her feet and headed for the castle at a determined pace. Lily trotted off after her, leaving James and Clarence both wondering what all the fuss was all about.

Cerra was on the warpath as she stomped her way through the corridors. Lily scampered along after her, suddenly concerned about the consequences that her little lie might possess. If Flora was even mildly upset when Cerra found her, someone poor unsuspecting person would more than likely end up dead. Cerra was bodily forcing bystanders out of her way while Lily apologized as she followed along in her wake.

"Cerra, let's not overreact." Lily called, wondering what on earth had possessed her to make up such a story. Her mind suddenly fixed on the image of James's eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that betrayed his ego and showed her his soul. Lily often avoided looking in James's eyes for fear that she might drown in them. Oh, she could lose herself in those eyes. Then, she remembered the way Cerra had been staring at James, and a scorching heat tinged the tips of her ears. Cerra had been looking at James as though she had wanted to devour him…and it had pissed Lily off. That was why she had made up the story!

Lily didn't want Cerra to get James alone. The very idea was enough to bring a flare of anger to her belly. She had just interfered with a possible thing that could have happened between James and Cerra. Hadn't she just been lecturing James for doing that very thing to her and Clarence? Was she just as bad as James?

Cerra burst through the Gryffindor portal and charged through the common room and up the stairwell to the girl's dormitory. Flora was there, sitting on her bed, brushing her pretty brown hair as if she hadn't a care in the world. Cerra came to a quick halt and an unprepared Lily ran smack into her. She quickly steadied herself and took three steps back. Flora looked at them both as if they were mad.

"What's going on?" She asked. She saw Lily's eyes begging her, "What is it?"

"Lily said that Mildy saw you crying." Cerra said.

Flora's gaze found Lily's pleading face. "Uh, well, yes…I was crying…earlier. I…uh…I d-dropped a, uh…book…on my…uh….on my foot."

Cerra raised an eyebrow, "You dropped a book on your foot?"

"Well, it really hurt." Flora said. Lily smiled at her dear friend. She had no talent for lies, but, God love her, she tried.

Cerra shuffled back and forth and licked her lips, "Let me get this straight, you were crying because you dropped a book on your foot?"

"Yes, yes I was." Flora said.

"A book?" Cerra went on.

"Mmmhmm." Flora nodded.

"On your foot?"

"That's right."

"All right then." Cerra shrugged, "I think I'll just go down and have a bit of tea."

Lily simply nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak. As soon as Cerra had left the room, Flora descended on Lily.

"What was all that about? Why did I just make up a ridiculous story about a book and my foot? You know I've no talent for stories, especially on the spot like that." Flora exclaimed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. The words just came out…I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry, Love. I should not have done that to you. I'm wretched, aren't I?" Lily whined.

"Calm down." Flora said, "You're not wretched, but please tell me what brought on this sudden urge to send Cerra into a rage on my behalf."

Lily flopped down on Flora's bed and looked up at her friend helplessly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Flora grinned, "Try me."

"I was reading down by the lake, right. Clarence and James showed up and started being themselves, then Cerra popped up to tell me that she was making out with Jacob and Chlora caught them and…"

"Go figure." Flora interrupted.

"I know, right. Anyway, she starts smiling and pretty much throwing herself at him and I just wanted her to stop."

"She was flirting with Clarence?"

"James."

"James?"

"Yes, James! I know! I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did! Then she asked him to walk her back to the dorms and all I could think about was Cerra getting James alone and you know how she is! They would have been rolling around in the floor within minutes. I couldn't bear the thought of it. I had to say something." Lily's eyes had gone wild and desperate as she spoke.

"You were jealous?" Flora asked. Lily nodded. "Of James and Cerra?"

"Yes." Lily said.

"Well, I'll be." Flora leaned against her bedpost.

"Flora…" Lily started.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, Flora." Lily Smiled.

"You and James Potter." Flora said, shaking her head.

"I won't happen." Lily stated.

"Why not?"

"Well…I don't know. Do you really think it could work?"

"I have no doubt."

Meanwhile…

"Bugger off, Castleguard. I don't want your company." James said.

"Oh, what? Like I'm just gagging for yours?" Clarence replied.

"Stay away from Evans." James warned.

"Or you'll what, Potter? I'm not afraid of you, you know."

"Yeah, Melville wasn't afraid of me either. Go ask him what whether or not he should have been."

"Oh," a deep voice purred, "Go after Evans, please, Castleguard. I've been dying for a new challenge." Sirius landed on his side in the grass and immediately propped himself up on his elbow, facing Clarence.

"Oh, look, Potter. It's your other half." Clarence said.

Peter and Remus appeared not a second later. Remus looked around and then to Clarence. "Where's Frank?" He practically spat the name, as if it were something distasteful in his mouth.

"Yes, where is Longbottom? I don't think I have ever seen you two apart before." Sirius laughed.

"Perhaps he's about pursuing his fancy." Clarence said with a grin.

"No, he's not." Peter said, "He's right over there." Peter pointed to the stairs where Frank stood, deep in conversation with Frederick Worthingham.

Clarence let out an exasperated sigh and pushed to his feet.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, shove off, you slag-head, before you really embarrass yourself."

With one final glare, Clarence stalked off and disappeared.

"I don't like him." James said.

"No, that wasn't stating the obvious at all, was it?" Remus said.

"I, for one, am shocked." Sirius added on.

"I'm serious!" James said, "If you make one crack, Padfoot, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Big words, little man." Sirius joked.

"Anyway," James continued, "It just worries me the way he looks at Lily."

"It's the same way you look at her, mate!" Peter said.

It was Remus who came to James's defense. "No, James is right. James looks at Lily with a sort of awe, granted he is a bit stalker inclined, but it is a genuine admiration. When Clarence looks at her, there's something leery and caveman esq. to it."

"You think he wants something sleazy from her?" Peter asked.

"I've no doubt." James and Remus said at once.

"Well, then, let's make him rethink his choice of prey, shall we?" Sirius said, his eyes growing dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The only characters that belong to me are the characters which do not appear in any book or movie.

Chapter Three: Talking

Flora Peppersprout sat quietly in the large Hogwats library. She had read the same sentence about mandrakes around fifteen times. She couldn't concentrate, her head was still spinning from what Lily had told her about James. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Someone sat down across from her suddenly and caused her to jump slightly.

"Hey, Flora. How you doing?"

Flora smiled at her visitor. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I can't complain. Though, I'd be lying if I told you that I came in here to study." he said.

"Is that so?" Flora said, raising her eyebrows, "So, why are you here?"

"Tomorrow is our first visit to Hogsmeade."

"Why, yes it is."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me?"

"Are you joking?" Flora asked, stunned.

"Not in the least."

Flora smiled at him, "Well, yeah, sure, I mean, I guess. I'll go with you, yeah."

"Great, then it's settled. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, in the morning."

Sirius smiled at her, one of his dazzling smiles that made all the girls go weak in the knees. Then, he pushed up from his chair and strutted out of the library, leaving Flora sitting there, beaming from his attention.

Two tables away, Remus Lupin sat, trembling in anger, partially at Sirius and partially at himself. He was mad at Sirius for setting his sights on someone as sweet and innocent as Flora. He was mad at himself for not having the guts to say that he liked her. He knew that Sirius would not have even considered Flora had he known that he liked her. He looked at her now as she sat there, illuminated like an angel by the desk lamp in front of her. She glanced up and caught his eye and flashed him a warm wonderful smile. He returned the smile, then looked away. 'Damn you Sirius,' Remus thought to himself, 'Damn you for having the balls that I don't.' Then, something occurred to him. Sirius had asked Flora to go to Hogsmeade with him, nothing more. If he were to go over to her right that second and ask her to go out with him, he technically wouldn't be breaking any rules.

Resolved to do just that, Remus gathered his belongings and walked determinedly over to where Flora sat...then past it...then out the library doors.

Okay, okay, he had been going to ask her out, but she had been sitting there, so beautiful, and what is she had said no? Remus was very much starting to convince himself that the anguish of not knowing was better than rejection. At least when you didn't know, you still had hope. Flora was, after all, his idea of perfection. And what's there left to do after perfection has laughed in your face? No. Better to do nothing and just sit back quietly and watch one of his very best friends sweep her off of her feet.

Remus made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. When he entered the common room, he came immediately into the middle of a conversation between his friends that he would much rather have not heard.

"I didn't even know you liked Flora." James said.

Peter snickered, "Sirius likes anything with two legs."

James's eyes locked with Remus's and seemed to offer sympathy. James had always had a kind of sixth sense into his friends psyche. "And even that part's negotiable." Remus chimed in as he joined the group.

The comment caused Peter to laugh almost uncontrollably and Sirius mumbled, "Bugger off." James, however, did not appear to be fooled by Remus's offhandedness.

"She's sweet and smart," Sirius said, "and pretty as hell."

James looked at Remus. He was pale and his face was drawn and for a moment, James feared the boy may very well get sick. But he just sat there. James had suspected Remus's attraction to Flora, for quite sometime, he just hadn't been sure until that very moment. He wished that there had been something he could have done for his friend. Remus had never shown the slightest interest in a girl before, and it only figured that he'd have a secret thing for the girl that Sirius had decided on as his next conquest. For the first time ever, James felt completely and utterly at a loss regarding his friends.

It was about then that Cerra came slapping down the stairs with Lily in tow. This drew James's attention away from his friend's delicate condition for a moment.

"Hey, Evans, Caledon." he acknowledged both ladies' presence.

"Good evening, James." Cerra said and sauntered toward him. She sat down beside him, hip to hip, and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, shamelessly exposing him to a great expanse of her cleavage.

Lily felt her inhibitions decay as pure jealousy took over. She marched over and took the seat on the other side of James. Cerra may be able to give every girl in school a run for her money, but not Lily...not when it came to James Potter. Lily could win hands down and she knew it.

"Hey, Potter." She said and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Evans." James said as he absent mindedly shifted his body toward Lily and discreetly placed an arm over the back of the couch, conveniently positioning his arm behind Lily's shoulders as well.

The shift did not go unnoticed by any party and Cerra wasn't pleased by James's lack of attention toward herself. She placed a delicate manicured hand on his knee and cooed, "James, I heard you and Daphne just broke up. That true?"

James looked at her and Lily's eyes narrowed. "Yeah," James said, "just wasn't working out."

"Wasn't meant to be." Lily said, drawing his attention back to herself without having to molest him.

"Guess not." he beamed at Lily. He enjoyed being so close to her.

Cerra's brow furrowed. She couldn't figure out quite what Lily was playing at. "James, are you ready for the big exam in defense against the dark arts? I mean, I'm sure you are, you're so gifted in that class." She gave his thigh a squeeze, "Would you be willing to help me? I'm having a most troublesome time with bogarts."

James's chest rose a little at the welcome ego boost. "Well," he began, turning his entire face toward Cerra, "I suppose I could spare a little expertise to a pretty girl." Cerra was practically purring.

'Time to play dirty' Lily thought. James loved having his ego stroked, not to mention his thigh. It was definitely time to break out the big guns. Lily not so discreetly nestled into the crook of the arm James had tossed around behind her. James's head snapped back around to her, eyes wide with shock. She cast her eyes downward and said, "So, first Hogsmeade visit tomorrow..." A tiny smirk played on her pretty mouth as she ever so slowly brought her gaze up to meet his.

James's mouth opened and closed several times, as if to respond, but it had suddenly gone so damn dry. Cerra, as well as the other three Marauders were all staring at Lily, jaws agape. She smiled languidly up at him and slowly crossed her legs toward him so that their knees touched. She didn't need to sit there and stroke his male ego or grope between his legs as Cerra had done. All she had to do was move a little bit closer to him, and smile. Aside from stripping down and mounting his lap right there in the middle of the common room, Cerra wasn't going to get his attention back, and she knew that. She made the fact that she knew it evident by huffily jerking away from him and crossing her arms over her rather exposed chest in a pout. James didn't even notice that she had moved. All that did was succeed in making Cerra really mad. She stood up and screamed through closed teeth night in James's face at about the same time Flora walked in.

Flora watched Cerra scream at James and storm out of the common room. The outburst caused Remus and Sirius to both jump to their feet, Peter fell out of his chair, and broke Lily and James's little staring contest all at once. Flora turned to the other people in the room. "What just happened here?"

James's attention turned once again to Lily, only this time it was more suspicious than it was shocked. "That's what I'd like to know."

Lily smiled sheepishly to Flora, the only person in the room who understood. "Right, then! Sorry to intrude fellas, but may I borrow my best friend for a moment. I need her assistance, charms exam coming up and all that. Lily?"

"Yeah." Lily said. She looked at James and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as her eyes roamed his entire face, pausing for a second on his mouth, then back to his eyes, "I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"Count on it." James said. He had meant for it to come out in a stern, sort of 'I'll get to the bottom of this' kind of way, but it ended up being more of a breathy, 'can we make out?' kind of way.

Lily smiled at him, then stood up and left with Flora. The four boys all just sat and stared at each other in a kind of befuddled stupor.

"Okay," Sirius finally broke the silence, "was it me, or was Lily Evans just hitting on Prongsy?"

"No, it weren't you just you, Padfoot." Remus said.

Peter shook his head, "Are we in an alternate reality and nobody bothered to tell me about it?"

"Well, if they didn't tell you, Wormtail, my little friend, they sure as hell didn't tell me." Sirius said.

The three continued to discuss the event which had just occurred as James sat there in silence. He stared at the door Lily had left through. He kept seeing her sitting beside him, chewing on her lip, staring at his mouth. It was almost as though she had wanted him to kiss her. He would have been more than happy to oblige had she just asked, but really, what was going on? Lily Evans, under his arm, staring at him with longing in those pretty green eyes was certainly a dream come true, but it just didn't happen...not in real life.

As soon as Lily and Flora were through the portal, Lily grabbed Flora by the wrist. "We have to find Cerra."

What just happened in there?" Flora asked.

Lily looked to her friend, her desperation gleaming through her bright eyes. "I...I was just terrible! I don't think she even saw it coming...and the way that she thinks that I feel about James, she probably thinks that everything that just happened was a personal attack on her!" she cried, "Please, Flora, we just have to find her."

Flora still wasn't clear on exactly what had happened in the common room, but the need in Lily's voice was too great to be ignored. "Let's go." she said and, hand in hand, the two girls raced down the halls in search of their friend.

They found her outside near the lake. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring up at the stars. "You come to lecture me?" Cerra said, "Huh, Ms. Head Girl, here to tell me how I'm not supposed to be out on the grounds after dark?"

"Cerra..." Lily started.

"What was that?" Cerra demanded, turning to face Lily. Flora suddenly felt mighty out of place standing there. Cerra climbed to her feet, "You don't give a damn about James Potter..."

"Well, that's the thing..."

"You just don't want me to have him!"

"I don't want any other girl to have him!"

That caught Cerra of guard for a second, but only for a second. "So, you just want him to chase after you like a lovesick little puppy and pay his attention to no one else? To give nobody else the chance to really care for him? That ain't right, Lily!"

"Exactly, Cerra! It's not right!" Lily screamed, unable to take anymore abuse, "You're wrong."

"What?" Cerra asked.

"I'm not looking to have him follow me around." Lily said. Flora ran a comforting hand down Lily's arm, just to let her know that she was still there if she happened to need her for anything.

"What are you saying?" Cerra asked, unsure as to whether or not she was understanding everything that was being said.

Lily took a long breath, trying to figure out how exactly to word what it was that she had to say. She decided that the best thing to do would be to use the simplest phrase that she possibly could. "I want him."

Cerra just stared at her for a very long while. "When?" she finally asked.

"I don't know." Lily stated honestly.

Cerra sighed and paused for another extraordinarily long moment before she eventually said, "Well, I don't know what to say. I can't exactly be mad at you, now can I? I suppose that is any girl at this school has the right to lay claim to James Potter, it's you." Lily threw herself into Cerra's arms. Normally, Cerra was not usually one to forgive so easily, but Lily was special. "Well played, by the way," Cerra laughed, pulling away to look Lily in the face, "There aren't many girls at Hogwarts, if any, that can successfully steal a guy's attention away from me like that. It was a hell of a feat, you should be proud."

Lily smiled. What more could she do? She gave Cerra another squeeze and gave a silent thanks to the stars above that Cerra had forgiven her. A person was lucky if they made one friend as true as Cerra and Flora in an entire lifetime. Lily had been fortunate enough to meet the both of them and she didn't want to lose either one.

The Marauders were still sitting in the same exact spots in the common room where they had been sitting when the girls had left. They were still wondering what in the hell was going on at the time Flora, Cerra, and Lily returned. The three friends found it to be a rather amusing sight. Those guys may as well have been scratching their heads and muttering unintelligible sounds for the stupefied looks on their faces.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up. "Maybe now we can all get some answers!"

"We?" Flora asked.

"Yes. We. As in us. The four blokes you ladies left behind in the dark here. Remember us?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius Black, you are one of a kind!" Cerra exclaimed.

"Thank you, love." Sirius grinned.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, you wank." Cerra said.

"Pity." Sirius chuckled.

Remus glared at him. He was flirting with Cerra right in front of Flora not three hours after having asked her to Hogsmeade with him. Remus would willingly do anything within his power to make Flora feel as though she were the only woman alive in the whole of the world. He would never shamelessly hit on another woman straight in front of her for sport. That's all any woman was to Sirius. Sport.

Well, I am sorry to be the one to inform you...but the only person in this room entitled to any answers, is Potter." Cerra said, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

Flora stepped up beside her and did her very best to look intimidating, but the fact that she so strongly resembled a little elfin maiden did not help her in that effort. "That's right." she said, "So, the rest of you lot...sod off!"

"Well, excuse us, Princess Peppersprout." Peter sniffed.

Remus waited for Sirius to reprimand Peter, but he never did. Remus wanted to step in and do it himself, but it was not his place to do so. It was actually James who spoke up next. "Go on, fellas."

"Prongs..." Sirius started to protest.

"I said, get on," James said sternly so that the boys would know that he meant it, "get on and leave us to our business."

"Right you are."Remus said as he shoved Peter toward the stairs that lead to their dormitory.

Sirius still looked quite wounded, but he made his way to the dorms nonetheless. "Yeah, sure, mate. Goodnight to you both, then."

"Goodnight, mate." James said, flashing him an apologetic look.

Sirius acknowledged the apology with a tip of his head then departed. Just after, Cerra and Flora climbed the stairs which lead to their own dormitory. Lily watched them until they finally disappeared and then she turned back to face James.

"I believe we have a thing or two to talk about, Evans." he said, his bright brown eyes sparkling.

Lily took a deep, ragged breath and nodded to him. "Yes, Potter, I suppose we do."


	4. Chapter 4: Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The only characters that belong to me are the characters which do not appear in any book or movie.

Chapter Four: Hogsmeade

"And what could you possibly have to talk about with Lily, Potter?" A mean voice from somewhere in the room.

Lily watched as James's eyes narrowed at something behind her. "None of your business, Castleguard." he said.

Lily spun around to see Clarence emerge from the shadows. "Clarence, what are you doing still up...and out of your dorm?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lily." Clarence said, stepping closer to her, causing James to step a little closer to him.

Lily chuckled slightly, "Uh, no, Clarence, actually you can't. You see, I'm Head Girl. You, well, you're not even a prefect."

Clarence didn't even acknowledge what she had said. He stepped around her and got right into James's face. "I think we need to have words, Potter."

"Maybe words aren't the answer for us anymore, Castleguard." James said as he reached for his wand.

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded, but neither boy was paying her any attention, "Stop this!"

Clarence and James had both drawn their wands and had assumed dual stance. Lily could not believe what her eyes were seeing.

"I thought I distinctly told you to stay away from Evans." James said.

"You did what?" Lily exclaimed. Once again, she was ignored by the two.

"You can't make me stay away from he, Potter." Clarence retorted.

James grinned, "Wanna bet?"

"Oh, yeah." Clarence said.

"Enough!" Lily screamed in the tone she usually reserved for Head Girl use. "Mr. Potter!"

"Lily..." Clarence started.

"AND Mr. Castleguard! You will desist this demonstration of male egotistical macho stupidity immediately!" Lily commanded. She was very good at her job.

"Evans, listen, I..."

"No, James, you listen!" Lily cut him off, "You don't own me! You cannot control who can and cannot talk to me!"

"Lily..." Clarence tried again.

"And you!" she turned her venom on Clarence, "Don't follow me around and lurk in shadows and stuff! It's creepy! I don't like it!"

Both teenage boys stood in silence, both looked very contrite about their behavior. When Lily was satisfied that she had lectured them enough, she turned away from them to go to her room. A smile crept across James's face, even though he hadn't had the chance to discuss what had gone on earlier the evening with Lily.

"What's with you, Potter? She yelled at you just as much as she yelled at me." Clarence said.

"Yes, but, my ignorant little toad, you have to read between the lines. That was the first time she had EVER called me James rather than Potter." James grinned.

Clarence felt a tinge of worry hit him dead in the stomach. He watched James strut back up to his dormitory with that stupid cocky grin on his face which Clarence would've like absolutely nothing more than to hex into a green crooked tooth grimace. James and Lily could not be getting closer...he wouldn't let it happen. She had never shown the slightest bit of interest in James, but he had been right. She had called him by his first name, which was something she just did not do. Clarence wanted Lily for himself and he wouldn't let somebody like James Potter stand in his way.

"You didn't tell him?" Cerra exclaimed the next morning as she and Lily were dressing themselves for Hogsmeade.

"I couldn't." Lily whined. She was allowed to whine to Cerra. It was in the rules of being a best friend. "Clarence showed up and he and James started fighting, which I of course had to break up, and I found out that James told Clarence to stay away from me! Can you imagine the nerve that that boy must have?"

"Oh, you loved it! Admit it." Cerra said as she slipped her shirt over her head, "You love that way that James gets so jealous over you."

Lily looked impassive for the first moment, then she broke into a girlish smile, "It's just so cute!"

Cerra laughed from her stomach, "Oh, Darling! You are a woman after all!"

Lily grinned and she and her friend headed to the great hall for breakfast. When they entered, they spotted Flora and Sirius Black sitting across from one another. Lily and Cerra shared a look and then went over to investigate.

"Oi," Lily said, sitting down next to Flora, "what's going on here?"

"Are you bothering Flora, Black?" Cerra demanded, taking the vacant seat on the other side of Flora.

"No," Flora said, "he's not bothering me. He's actually...taking me into Hogsmeade today."

"Come again." Cerra said.

Sirius just sat there with his eyebrows cocked. His three comrades joined them not a moment later. Peter looked typically rumpled, Remus was well dressed and seemed more than ready to keep his mates in check should the occasion arise, and James...well, James looked beautiful with his clothes slightly disheveled and his hair sticking up in every which direction.

Somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes of pointless small talk later, everyone was leaving the great hall and heading to Hogsmeade. Sirius and Flora broke away from the group first. Sirius pretty much just stood up and took Flora by the arm and led her away. Cerra and Lily were about to head off on their own, but James stopped them.

"Why don't you two girls hang out with us, today?" he blurted.

Cerra and Lily turned back to him. Lily should have jumped at the chance to go with him and she could finally maybe get him alone and talk to him. They really did need to talk. She smiled warmly at him, but it was Cerra who answered.

"Maybe we'll run into you there, but Lily and I are gonna spend some girl time." She cooed and pulled Lily away from the table.

James had this disappointed look on his face and Lily just shrugged helplessly to him. As soon as they were out of the dining area, Lily glared at her friend.

"What was that about?" Lily demanded, "I thought I was supposed to talk to him."

Cerra smiled, "Yes, darling, but after that verbal whiplash you gave him last night, you have got to stand firm for at least a while. Play a little hard to get, otherwise he's gonna think he can just walk all over you."

"First of all," Lily rationalized, "I don't think he will ever feel that he can walk all over me. Secondly, don't you think I've played hard to get for long enough?"

Cerra laughed out loud, "So what's one more little day, huh?"

Lily stared at her as though she were an idiot and simply said, "Hell."

Cerra chuckled into her hand before throwing an arm around Lily's shoulder. Poor Lily seemed positively devastated at the prospect of keeping her secret from James for any longer. She had been harboring these feelings, they had been building for so long and she had been keeping them all bottled up that the very thought of telling him seemed like pure heaven. Just getting all of it off of her chest sounded like a sweet release. Cerra knew what he friend was feeling, but she also knew how the majority of guys thought. If Lily went to him right after she had screamed at him, he, like most men, would think that it cancelled out the lecture and that would be the end of Lily's Head Girl authority over him. Lily didn't think that way. She saw her Head Girl status as being separate from her personal self and expected everyone to see it that way, too. But not everybody thought quite like that. Cerra wasn't certain that James thought like that, but she was certain that most men were wanks and that Lily didn't deserve that.

Lily's bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows scrunched together. Cerra laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Oh, no worries, dearie. If you put it off for one more bloody day, I assure you, James Potter's affections will not be swayed."

Lily smiled at her friend's words and felt herself relax a little. She shook the terrible feeling off and the two girls made their way down toward the village.

Lily walked into Honeyduke's Sweet Shop with Cerra at her heels. Lily went straight for the licorice wands and Cerra went straight for Claude Jordan, who had just bought some pumpkin pasties. Lily stood and quietly observed her. She watched how Cerra giggled and touched Claude's arm as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulder. Cerra had the power to make men crawl for her, why couldn't she be more like that?

Then James popped into her mind. The way he smiled at her, the way he defended her, the way he stared at her when he thought that she wasn't paying attention and the thoughts were amazingly comforting. She didn't need to have Cerra's power over men, as long as James kept looking at her the way he did with those soulful brown eyes of his. She blinked herself back into reality and wondered how long she had just been standing there like a knob. She grabbed a lollipop and went to pay for her candies. Cerra stepped outside with Claude while Lily was waiting in line.

"Sweets for a sweetie." a familiar voice said from behind her.

"I do have a weakness for sugar, I'll admit." Lily replied.

"I'll have to remember that." Clarence said, "I had meant to ask you last night if you'd come with me today, but Potter ran you off before I could really get the chance."

"He didn't run me off." Lily said quickly, "I was angry with him...with both of you...for your bickering and childish fighting and arrogance."

"Nonetheless," Clarence continued, "I'm glad I bumped into you."

Lily paid for her treats and allowed Clarence to walk with her out of Honeyduke's. She had the sneaking suspicion that he had not simply 'bumped into' her as he had said, but that he had been searching for her. She had begun to notice how he had the tendency to turn up wherever she happened to be. It was starting to get on her nerves. She had, at first, thought him to be a rather nice bloke, but he seemed to slowly be growing more and more into a stalker.

Meanwhile, at Zonko's Joke Store, Sirius laughed heartily as someone set off some fillibusters by mistake. Flora smiled, but she did not laugh. She had never really cared for practical jokes; it was not in her nature to be cruel. When they finally left the shop, Sirius zeroed right in on Snape, who happened to be passing by. Without hesitation, Sirius knocked him to the ground.

"Sirius!" Flora exclaimed and knelt down immediately to help Snape.

Snape looked at her with his shock evident on his face, "Flora? You're here with S-sirius Black?"

Flora's eyes were kind, "Oh, Severus. He's not as bad as he makes himself out to be. Not really. Honest."

"He doesn't deserve you, Flora." Snape said, "He doesn't deserve so much as your notice, let alone you company."

"Oh...Severus..." Flora didn't know what to say.

"He is not worthy." Snape said, climbing to his feet and pulling Flora up as well.

"Wait a second!" Sirius piped, "You don't think that I'm worthy of Flora's affection? Wow, I thought that I had heard just about everything, but apparently I was gravely mistaken!"

"Sirius." Flora warned.

"You aren't good enough to lick the mud off of the bottom of her shoes!" Snape exclaimed.

"There's mud on my shoes?" Flora lifted one foot.

"Get away from us, Snivellus, before I hex you into oblivion."

"You don't frighten me, Black. However, I'll go because I don't want to ruin Flora's visit to Hogsmeade with immature fighting." He turned to go, but first he said softly to Flora, "He can't make you happy."

"He can't make her happy!" Frank Longbottom said to James, Peter, and Remus, who all just stared at him like he was an idiot. He had balls talking about Sirius like that to his best friends, even if they agreed with him. The Marauders did not stand for insults. "She is a beautiful, innocent creature and he...well...he is..."

"Not." James said, trying to steer Frank clear of the very real danger that he was heading for.

"Sirius is a womanizing playboy with morals loose enough to net a runaway Hippogriff!" But apparently, good old Frank was beyond the point of a safe return. "Flora can't actually be interested in that buffoon."

"Frank, you do realize who it is that you're standing here ranting to, don't you?" James asked.

Frank looked at each of their faces as if taking the in for the first time. "Oh, dear." he said.

James chuckled and Remus slapped Frank on the shoulder. Poor bloke looked like her was about to have a heart attack. "No worries, mate." Remus said, "Given your current circumstances, I supposed we can let that one minor comment slide."

"Then you agree that he's a..."

"Don't push your luck, mate." James interrupted Frank before he could dig his own grave, "We have good graces, but they don't go on forever."

Frank looked at them. They looked strikingly like a mafioso. James was the Godfather, his two bodyguards, Remus and Peter standing on either side of him. They seemed to be playing the part. Both Peter and Remus were stone faced and threatening while James sat there, grinning in a way that said he could easily turn deadly and kill you, without ever losing the smile. All that was missing was the Godfather's right hand man, Sirius. Yeah, that was definitely what this lot were. The Marauders, the Hogwarts Mafia. Frank shook his head and walked away before he said something that he knew he would come to regret. As he left, James's attention shifted to who had just emerged from Honeyduke's.

"Are you cold? You look cold. Here, have my coat."

"Clarence!" Lily exclaimed, "I am fine! I am warm! I am happy!"

Clarence smiled, "Well, that's definitely good to know."

"Clarence," Lily said a little more softly, "there-there's something that I need to tell you." She didn't want to hurt Clarence's feelings, but this could not continue. He was starting to really weird her out.

"There's something I need to tell you, too." Clarence said, his eyes twinkling like a cat who just spotted a canary.

"Oh, boy." Lily mumbled.

"Lily..." Clarence began, "I have thought you to be the most absolutely beautiful girl at Hogwarts since fifth year..."

"That's sweet, Clarence, but..."

"And I have been wanting to ask you this for a very long time now..."

"Oh, Clarence, don't."

"Lily Evans..."

"Really, don't."

"Will you go out with me?"

"You did."

"Well," Clarence said, taking her hands, "will you?"

James felt his heart leap into his throat. That little weasel, Castleguard had had the nerve to ask Lily, HIS Lily, to be his girlfriend! Oh, he would suffer the consequences for this one. James would make him pay in un-Godly ways.

Lily stared at Clarence. He looked so hopeful. Her eyes caught all the people around them who had stopped to see the show. Why did he have to do this here, in front of half of the student body of Hogwarts. Now, not only was she going to hurt his feelings, she was going to humiliate him, as well.

"Oh, this isn't easy." Lily said, more to herself than to Clarence.

"What isn't easy?" asked a very confused Clarence.

"Clarence," Lily said, most kindly, "I c- I can't."

"W-what?" Clarence asked.

"I can't go out with you."

Lily's words were like heavenly music to James's ears. She couldn't go out with him. She COULDN'T go out with him! The phrase just kept repeating itself in his mind and he wanted to jump and skip and sing for joy.

"I don't know if I understand...I thought you liked me... I thought that we liked each other." Clarence stammered. He looked crushed and Lily felt just wretched for having been the cause of it.

"I do." she tried to explain, "I do like you, Clarence. You are one of the nicest guys that I have ever met, but..."

"But, what?"

"But, I like someone else."

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes, James's heart leapt from his chest up into his throat. Someone else?

"Oh." Clarence said in a very shaky voice.

"I like him so very much, Clarence," Lily continued, "and I just don't think it would be fair to you if I went a gave you false hope that there could ever be anything more than friendship between us."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry, Clarence, really." She tried to say his name as much as she could, as if saying it could make him feel better.

"That's fine." said Clarence, "I understand. I mean, you can't help the way you feel, can you? No! Don't worry, I'll be...I'm fine."

"Still friends, then?" Lily asked.

"Of course! Don't be silly. It would take a lot more than something like this to ruin our friendship."

"Right, then." Lily smiled, "Well, I'll be off. Enjoy the rest of you day."

"Yeah, you, too." Clarence said as Lily leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

James watched Lily walk past him. She flashed him a dazzling smile, then ran to catch up with Cerra and Claude. He found himself wondering who could have caught her attention and interest. Lucky bloke. James would have to see to it that he became unlucky...but the way that Lily had smiled when she had spoken of him to Clarence. He truly envied the man who was able to make her smile like that. So radiantly. Maybe it was time for him to back off and let Lily be with someone. If this guy could make her that happy, then maybe he deserved her. Nah, James was still gonna find out who this guy was and make his life a living hell.

"I'll talk to you guys later." James said and took off in a dash after Lily.

"Where is he going?" Peter asked.

Remus looked at him, "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Suppose not." Peter shrugged.

"Thank God." Remus said, "For a moment there, I was worried you actually were that think." He slapped Peter on the shoulder and the two headed off in the same direction James had gone.

"Was all that was Severus really necessary?" Flora asked Sirius as he lead her into Hogshead tavern.

Sirius laughed, "You're joking."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. What has he ever done to you to deserve to have you scorn him in such ways?" Flora all but demanded.

"He was born."

"Not funny."

"You really are this nice, aren't you?" Sirius said with glowing eyes.

The statement caught Flora off guard. "I don't know quite what you mean."

"You." Sirius said, "You're just a genuinely kind person."

Flora smiled, "Well, I...I try to be."

"Wow." Sirius grinned, "You're amazing."

Flora's eyes disappeared, she was smiling so big. Her cheeks flushed to a bright red and she had to look down at her hands in attempt to avoid Sirius's roving eyes. He was marveling at how brilliant her face was when she smiled. She really was just so lovely. He went to the bar and got them each a butterbeer before leading her to a table in the corner for them to sit down at.

"Here, this will warm you up." he said, handing her drink to her.

The door to the pub opened as Cerra, Claude, and Lily came in. Lily spotted Flora and Sirius almost immediately and caught Cerra by the arm to point the pair out. Cerra smiled wickedly. "Let's join them, shall we?" she said, taking Claude's hand and leading him to their friends' table, with Lily bringing up the rear.

"Hello!" Cerra exclaimed, "How fabulous running into the two of you here!" She forcefully shoved Sirius over in his booth to make room for herself and Claude to sit down.

"Imagine that." Sirius said most unenthusiastically.

Lily quietly slipped into the seat next to Flora, mouthing the word 'sorry.' Flora smiled to let her friend know that everything was okay and that she wasn't mad. Cerra seemed incredibly pleased with herself as she sat there, saying nothing, looking smug.

"Isn't it the most beautiful day?" Lily said for no other reason than to hopefully begin a conversation to ease the tension of the situtation.

Flora played along with her. "It really is. I absolutely love the snow."

Cerra would have none of it, "So...what you two been up to today...all by yourselves?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Caledon."

"That's why I asked, Black."

"We've had a lovely day!" Flora chimed in an attempt to extinguish the forest fire that was about to explode.

"Really?" Cerra asked.

Flora rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Hello, Claude. I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"

"Oh, I..."

"He's fine!" Cerra cut in, "What made your day so lovely, eh? I'm curious."

James, thankfully, chose that tense moment to show up. "Hey, guys." he said, pulling a chair up to the end of the table.

Sirius looked to his best friend pleadingly. "James, mate, help me."

"Well, hello James!" Cerra sang.

It was about then that Peter and Remus appeared as if from nowhere. "Fabulous!" Sirius said, "Now, it's a party."

"Are we interrupting?" Remus asked with a tinge of resentment to his voice.

"No, mate. Sit down." James instructed, flashing Sirius a warning look. His tone toward Remus had been uncalled for. Remus and Peter both pulled their own chairs over to the booth and joined the group. Sirius was growing more and more frustrated. Cerra was loving every second of it. She was determined not to let Sirius Black get poor innocent Flora all alone so he could take advantage of her. She just would not let it happen.

"So, James." Cerra said, "Clarence asked Lily out today, did you hear?" All she had to do was get the whole group in on a conversation, and they would stick together for the rest of the day. It was a full proof plan.

"Is that a fact?" James said, playing ignorant, "I suppose I'll have to think of a very good curse for him. Won't that be fun."

"That won't be necessary." Lily said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I said no."

"Did you? Why?"

"I like someone else." Lily confessed.

James's eyes narrowed, "And who might that be?"

Lily's mouth opened, but no sound came out. It seemed as if everybody in Hogshead was staring at her at that moment. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. The room had suddenly gotten smaller, when did it get so small?, and she couldn't move. The only thing she was able to do was stare into James's eyes...his beautiful, beautiful eyes. Everyone at the table, all of her friends, were looking at her expectantly...waiting for an answer. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to confess her feelings to James right then and there, in front of their closest friends, not to mention a rather large handful of other kids from school and half a dozen strangers...and Claude! Her breathing was shortening. Someone was suffocating, had to be. That was the only thing that could make breathing so damn difficult.

"I..." she stared at James. He was looking directly into her eyes. Could he see into her soul? Could he see everything that was going on inside of her? "I..." she struggled to find the words to tell him everything that she wanted to say. "I'd rather not say...as it were." she finally choked out. Damn her mouth! It betrayed her!

"Keeping secrets, Evans?" James asked, eyes sparkling madly in the dimly lit pub.

Lily took a long ragged breath. He had no idea.


End file.
